


A witch’s dilemma

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Keith, M/M, witch shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro must undergo a trial to be with his beloved.





	A witch’s dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here’s my super super late sheith santa gift for akira-ni-nekora. 
> 
> I mixed a few of your prompts together and came up with witch shiro and a mostly dragon Keith. I feel like this is all over the place, so I do apologize it it’s confusing. I had mostly finished this back in December but my laptop decided to crap out on me and I had to start over. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you like it and belated happy holidays!

In hindsight, shiro really should have checked the spell book before announcing the potion fully brewed and ready. 

The potion, or rather, the source of not only his but Keith’s contention, had been meant to simply shorten Keith’s fangs and make his horns all but non existent. 

Shiro really should have paid attention, damnit. 

And thus, here shiro sits with a wholly dragon boyfriend, fangs and horns and big red wings and a gaze which says he’d certainly like nothing more than to eat shiro in his dragon form and quite possibly pick his teeth with the remaining bones. 

Shiro would welcome it at this point. 

—- —————————

Shiro had met keith when they were young. Too young really for the witch to realize there was something a little off about his new found friend. like how his canines were just a bit sharper, his slit pupils and at times yellow irises. Perhaps worst of all was his insatiable appetite for meat. 

As they grew and shiro moved on from apprenticeship and into The role of Keith’s mentor, he had slowly begun to notice these things. 

Thinking keith simply has some werewolf in his bloodline had been the stopping point of shiro’s curiosity. After all, Keith was his friend and what was a little lycanthropy between friends. 

Of course, it wasn’t until shiro has abruptly brought up Keith’s final tests; the last remaining obstacles to him being declared a true witch, that keith had let out the truth. 

His mother was a dragon. 

This had confused shiro, never in his life had he heard of half dragon children. 

“She’s not the kind of dragon you’re thinking of,” keith had said. 

No, she certainly wasn’t. 

When Keith has said dragon; he had meant the dragonis people of the marmora clan. A branch clan that had split from the Galra faction years ago before the wars had ended. 

Upon meeting Keith’s mother he had found her extremely beautiful; short purple hair with a ting of pink at the ends and narrowed cat like eyes. But what had surprised him most of all was her skin; she was not scaly but rather smooth like a human and completely purple. A beautiful lavender shade that complimented her eyes. 

Keith looked just like her; save for his rather human colored skin. 

—————————————————————

Keith’s heritage still did not explain why shiro was looking at a ridiculously smaller than average actual dragon in his home. 

Keith’s scales were a bright vivid red and his snout was long and elegant. His eyes a bright amber. 

Despite his rather beautiful transformation, shiro would definitely like his mostly normal human boyfriend back. 

“Sooo, what are you gonna do about it?” 

That was Pidge. A local hedgewitch. A small girl who prides herself more on her skills at keeping innocuous plants alive than anything resembling actual witchcraft. 

“I,,,really don’t know,” shiro shrugged. “Were not even sure what went wrong with the potion,” 

Keith wasn’t here, mostly due in part to being too big for pidges place. Not that he could do anything in his dragon form in the first place. 

“Allura might know something. If I’m remembering right, then melenor was pretty well versed in dragon magic at one point,” 

Shiro just sighs and finishes his tea before making the next journey. 

As it turns out, Allura does know something. 

“It’s called Zeon’s tablet. According to legends; it allows any type of creature to become a fully formed, completely functioning human,” 

Allura sets the large tome displaying her mother’s research in front of him. 

Shiro studies it closely “says it can be found within the ruins of oriande,” 

“Yes, a bit tricky but completely doable,” Allura’s accent makes her seem too enthusiastic about the entire situation. “I’m sure it will be a fun journey,” 

 

Fun. 

Not at all. 

Shiro is stuck with a small huffy dragon the entire way there. 

They had decided to use keith as transportation to save what was left of shiro’s meager savings and had somehow gotten lost. 

As soon as they touch down and shiro slides from Keith’s back, Keith grumbles off and lays near the root of an old oak tree, very pointedly ignoring shiro. Still completely incensed about the whole thing despite shiro’s multitudinous apologies. 

“I’m going on ahead a bit,” shiro calls out and Keith lifts his snout just enough to acknowledge shiro but does not open his eyes nor turn towards him. 

 

He is further into the woods when he stumbles across it; or rather, stumbles down it. He falls in a hole and slides down to bottom. When he hits the ground and opens his eyes, he is face to face with a lean serpent of a man; clad in dark purple robes and his pointed ears twitching just a bit. 

He leans forward and smirks “could we be looking for oriande, young sorcerer?” 

Shiro stands and brushes himself off. 

“I am Takashi Shirogane of the atlas hills. I have come seeking the way to oriande and zeon’s tablet,” 

The man contemplated for a moment. 

“Hmm, if you can transform this vial of quintessence into lightning, then you may go forward to zeon’s tablet,” 

Shiro takes the vial, focusing all of his available energy into it. It crackles and snaps. A crack rushes up the side of the vial from top to bottom but nothing happens. 

The man seems less than pleased. 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to turn you away,” 

“Pl-“ shiro starts and then in a flash of smoke the vial breaks and once cleared he comes face to face with a small canine, lightning seeming to run directly through him. 

“It seems you are more powerful of a witch than you look. Take that and go forth,” 

He dismisses shiro with a wave of his slim hand and disappears. 

Shiro quickly grabs up the small sleeping animal and makes his way towards the pure white doors to oriande.

He opens the door and standing before him is a white lion. 

It stalks towards him, lowering its head and regarding the lightning beast in shiro’s grasp. 

Shiro holds it out to the other animal but the lion walks past. 

“Please,” he begins dropping to his knees. “I am in search of zeon’s tablet, for my lover,” 

The white lion regards shiro once more and walks away. 

Shiro is stunned into silence and simply sits on his knees. At this rate, they’ll never get keith back to normal. 

It is then that shiro notices a different animal regard him. In front of him is keith or at least the dragon that would be keith. The dragon bends forward rubbing his elegant snout against shiro’s shoulder and sitting beside him. Shiro’s mind is blank, the dragon knows he is keith. He’s been mad for days about the transformation, shiro knows. But he’s so calm right now and shiro can’t help but be calm with him. He nudged the small canine in his lap towards Keith who nuzzles it and then simply lays his head atop the canines head. They fall asleep like that and shiro drifts into what seems to be a wonderful dream. 

 

Shiro starts awake when he feels a cold, wet nose rub against his cheek. He immediately opens his eyes and looks around, startled to find a blue wolf sitting on his chest and a fully human keith snuggled against his right side. 

“What happened?” He asks the wolf, not expecting any answers. 

“You saved me,” says a gravely voice. 

Shiro looks down and Keith is wide awake, smirking and still cuddled close to him. 

“Allura says it was a test by the marmora. Apparently when one tells the clan they have found a mate to soulbond with, then they’re soon to be betrothed is subjected to the trial,” 

“The trial? So,,,you’re mom is responsible for this?” 

Keith slides the wolf to the side, shiro will have to ask about him later, and lays himself halfway across shiro’s body, head resting in his arms and looking up at shiro. 

“Seems to be the case. Anyway, the good news is you passed and we can soulbond immediately if you want to,” 

Keith flutters his long eyelashes when he says it and smiles at shiro. 

“I,,,I would like that, so much keith. You mean so much to me,” 

“Well, then show me. Kiss me,” 

Shiro pulls keith up towards him until they’re resting chest to chest and places a chaste kiss onto his beloveds lips. 

Keith scrunches his nose “I know you can do better than that, mr. witch,” 

Shiro wraps his arms around keith and flips them, the smaller man wrapping his arms around shiro’s neck. 

“Well? Are you going to make me yours?” 

Shiro kisses him chastely once more before setting to work on his soon to be soulbonded. 

“You need only ask politely, darling” 

“Please? Won’t you?” 

“Of course. I love you, Keith,” 

“And I, you; shiro,”


End file.
